My Vampire Romance?
by ToriElaine9
Summary: A crazy rock band by day, sexy vampires by night. Then two normal teenage girls walk into their lives, and everything isn't so normal anymore.
1. Welcome to the Black Parade

Welcome 

Brody wiped the sweat off his forehead as he made his way backstage; the calls of his fans were ringing in his ears. His adrenaline was pulsing; he could have done another show. They were calling his band, My Vampire Romance, back to the stage to play just one more song. They were playing in London for a large crowd of blood filled teens, he licked his lips just thinking about it.

Gage came up behind him and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Telling him that he was thinking the same thing, they all were. He removed his hand and walked out the stage door that was right in front of Brody. When the door opened Brody could smell the cold night air and longed to be it.

Brody knew he should go after his brother, Gage didn't have the control Jude, Riley, Jackson and he had. Brody turned away from the door and peeled of his concert jacket, under it he wore a tight black shirt that was soaked with his sweat.

"Riley you might want to go find Gage, he went outside alone. Never know who might suck dry tonight." Brody said in a giddy voice.  
"Not funny Brody!" Riley said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the door Gage had disappeared out of just moments before.

Brody looked in the mirror across the room from him and smiled. He needed blood and soon. Running his hand through his hair he made his way over to Jackson, who was taking off his shoes on the couch pushed up against the wall. When Jackson looked up and saw Brody coming towards him a secretive smile played at his lips.

"I saw you eyeing the blonde." He laughed as he said this, but Brody's head buzzed, he had been eyeing the blonde, and he had been staring at her through the whole concert.  
"Her blood did call to me." Jackson thought Brody was joking when he said this, he was not.

There were two girls in the front row whose blood seemed to be stronger than the thousands of others there. Brody had been eyeing the pretty blonde right in front of the stage; he had seen Riley looking at her friend with the curly red hair that stood right next to her.

Brody's nostrils flared as the scent he was just thinking about hit him again. He turned around and there were the two girls walking towards him with V.I.P. passes around their necks.

Brody slowly started making his way towards them; images of sucking the blonde's blood ran through his mind at a top speed. He could practically taste the warm, salty, yet sweet red liquid in his mouth.

Soon Riley came bursting through the door his eyes trained on the curly haired girl and no one else. _He must have been standing right outside the door. _Brody thought to himself as he watched Riley begin to make his way over to the girls. Brody got over to them the same time Riley did, their blood was more tempting this close.

He grabbed Riley's shoulder reminding him that there were others around, others that knew nothing of vampires or the fact that they still roamed the earth.

"My name is Prue. Big fan. Fucking love you guys!" the blonde said with a laugh in her voice. "This shy bitch right behind me is Annabell." She said pointing over her shoulder at the curly haired girl. She was staring at Riley with a playful smile on her lips.  
"Brody May and Riley Pip." Brody stuck out his hand and Prue took it eagerly.

They talked awhile longer until Gage came running through the door, blood dripping off his chin. Riley tried to step in front of Annabell, but it was too late she had already seen Gage. Not knowing what else to do Brody and Riley hit the girls on the back of the head knocking them cold.

The band ran to the tour bus at inhumanly speed, they were impossible to see to the human eye. They set the girls in there bunks and returned to the front of the bus were Gage was quickly trying to wash off the blood. Jackson and Jude were standing watch outside the tour bus making sure no one came in.

"What the fuck were you thinking Gage?" Brody screamed at his idiotic brother.  
"A tasty red head was trying to sneak back stage, it all happened so fast." Gage hung his head in shame and stared at the floor.

Brody stared at his brother; he had never attacked a human before. They were always able to stop him before he could press his fangs into the unlucky girl's throat, but this time they were too busy, to busy staring at the girls.

Riley walked back to the bunks and stared in at Annabell, her stomach rose and fell slightly with each breath. _She's beautiful. _Riley thought, he looked back at Brody who was now rubbing his temple, he wouldn't let him kill her, and he would kill anyone who tried to lay his hands on her.

Brody made his way to Riley and the girls. Prue was in the bunk across from Annabell sleeping soundly just as her friend. Brody couldn't get over the beauty he was staring at; Riley was staring at Annabell in the same way.

"I won't leave her Brody and I won't let you kill her." Riley reached and gently pushed back a curl that had fallen into Annabell's face.  
"Do you think I could do that to Prue? I feel the same way about her as you do Annabell, Riley." Brody slowly slipped off Prue's black squared rimmed glasses and set them in his cubby.  
"Then what are we going to do? We can't let them go; they might tell someone about what they saw." Riley said, he was fighting the urge to crawl into his bunk with Annabell and fall asleep with her safely wrapped in his arms.  
"We take them with us." Brody said giving Prue one more glance before going and telling the others to hurry and get the things packed.

A half hour later they were on the road. There were two sleeping human girls in the back of the tour bus having no idea that they were riding with five vampires. Riding towards events that would change their lives forever, but were the events good or bad?


	2. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Annabell opened her eyes slowly, she had no idea where she was, but she could tell it was night time. She saw Prue in the bunk across from her. She called her name in a whisper a few times, but Prue continued to sleep on. So Annabell quietly took off one of her black converse and threw it at Prue. She woke up with a start and glared at Annabell.

"You hit me in the stomach bitch." Prue said searching the bunk for her glasses.  
"KILLED YOUR BABY!" Annabell screamed and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and rolled back over pretending to be asleep. Prue did that same when she saw the guy's running towards them.

Brody and Riley stood there and stared at the girls, swearing that they had heard one of them say something. Riley walked over to Annabell and saw that she had rolled over sometime while he was away, at first when he watched her she never moved. He had never seen a stiller person sleep. Brody looked at Prue and saw that she too had rolled over.

"Didn't you he...he...hear them say something?" Riley yawned, he was so tired, they had stayed up to see if the girls would wake.  
"Yes, but maybe they were talking in their sleep." Brody said also yawning right after he said it.  
"They yelled 'Killed your baby' in their sleep?" Riley rolled his eyes and crawled into his bunk not even waiting for Brody's answer.

Annabell had no idea what was going on as Riley carefully wrapped one arm around her and placed his face in her hair at the back of neck. She knew she should have been freaking out, but she was relaxed, her eyes even started to drift as Riley tightened his hold on her.

Brody watched Riley in amazement; he just crawled right in there pulling the curtain shut behind him. Brody wasn't sure if Riley was just laying there next to her or was actually touching some part of her. Brody decided to be brave like his friend and crawled in with Prue shutting the curtain behind him.

Prue wasn't sure what to do when she heard and felt Brody get into the bunk with her. She laid still her eyes closed, she felt him wrap his arm around her and pull her close. After a couple of minutes his breathing slowed and he snored softly. She wasn't tired, but she didn't want to move. _I wondered if Annabell is still awake. _She wondered, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

Gage crawled out of his bunk that was under Brody's and made his way to the bathroom, he still couldn't believe he could mess up so badly. They were now taking two girls away from the families and lives because they knew something they shouldn't. The image in the mirror was fuzzy; he had left his glasses in the cubby next to his bed.

Jude was watching a movie when the curtain of Riley's bunk started to move, Jude wanted to laugh because he knew the girl was sleeping in there and Riley had joined her not that long ago. He was biting on his lips to keep his laugh inside when he saw a foot poke out of the curtain, silencing his laugh. Bit by bit Annabell tried climbing out of the bunk; she fell out and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Her curly hair was a mess and tangled, she didn't know how she got out of the bunk without waking up the sleeping man next to her. She hadn't wanted to get out of the bunk, but she really had to pee.

She stood up and straightened out the black mini dress she had been wearing. When she looked up and started looking for the bathroom her eyes landed on Jude staring at her with interest. She walked over to him becoming very shy at the way his eyes watched her every move.

"Uhh, I need the bathroom?" She said quietly, he stared at her for awhile longer before noticing that she had asked a question.  
"Oh it's in the back, Gage is in there right now…" He stopped, wondering if she remembered anything from the night before.  
"Okay thanks, I guess I'll wait." She sat done across from him and looked up at the plasma screen hanging above her.  
"You can watch the movie better if you move over to this side." Jude said keeping his eyes on her face, if she refused then she remembered.  
"Oh okay, what movie is it?" she got up and made her way over to the spot next to Jude. "It's Interview with the Vampire with…"  
"Tom Crusie and Brad Pitt. Love this movie. Love vampires." She finished his sentence and stated strongly.

Jude smiled if she liked fake vampires, then she would love real ones. Annabell folded her legs underneath her and stared up at the screen, her eyes never leaving the screen. Jude stopped starring at her and finished watching the movie. They were at the part where Louis was getting ready to change Kirsten Dunst when Gage walked out of the bathroom. He froze when he saw Annabell.

She looked at him and stared at him for a little bit before standing up; Jude thought she was going to run. But instead she smiled and began to walk towards him. Gage started to sweat nervously about what this human girl would say or do.

"You look better without all the blood on your face." She said as she walked past him and into the bathroom. The guys stared after in her shock. It amazed them that she didn't seem afraid at all, they wondered if her friend would be like that too or the total opposite.

Riley slowly opened his eyes and then sat up quickly hitting his head hard on the roof of the bunk. Annabell wasn't next to him anymore; he flung himself out of the bunk after checking to make sure he left no mark where he hit his head. He heard feverish whispers coming from the TV area, he made his way over to them and saw Jude and Gage talking fast.

"What's going on you guys?" Riley asked, noticing that the shower was running in the bathroom.  
"What's going on is Annabell woke up a little bit ago and saw Gage come out of the bathroom." Jude replied. Riley froze this was what he and Brody were afraid of.  
"Wh…what did she say?" Riley found himself very scared.  
"She said _'you look a lot better without all the blood on your face.' _Like it was nothing. Then before that when it was just me and her watching Interview with the Vampire she told me she loved vampires with a very serious tone."

Before Riley could say anything the door to the bathroom opened and there stood Annabell wrapped in a black robe that Riley knew was his. Her hair dripped slowly making a wet circle around the top of the rob. Her scent was more strong now that she was clean, since she wiped away the dust and sweat from the concert the night before. Riley opened his mouth the same time she did. They both shut it waiting for the other to start, they did it again when it seemed like neither of them would say anything.

"Whore. Get some clothes on!" Prue said from behind them, they turned and saw Prue and Brody standing there, bed head and everything.  
"Shut up. I have clothes, but their dirty!" Annabell screamed back.  
"So that doesn't mean you can walk around half naked in a tour bus full of guys!" Prue rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.  
"I'm not half naked! HELLO! ROBE!"  
"HELLO! Nothing UNDERNEATH the robe."  
"Still I'm covered."  
"Might as well not be."  
"Fine!"

Annabell stomped her foot and began to undo the rope of the robe, the only thing holding the front closed. Prue screamed and all the guys stared as they noticed what she was getting ready to do.

"NOOOO!!" Riley yelled running to Annabell and wrapping his arms around her, he suppressed a growl at the back of his throat. He didn't like the way Jude and Gage were staring at Annabell as she tried to undo the knot she had made. Brody had turned his head away when he saw what she was doing; he knew that Riley would beat him if he didn't.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Prue yelled again at Annabell.  
"I'M NOT NAKED! I JUST CAME OUT TO ASK FOR SOMETHING TO WEAR UNTIL WE GOT OUR CLOTHES WASHED!" Annabell screamed, but it was kind of muffled by Riley's shoulder. She wasn't that tall.

Riley picked her up off the floor so that her feet dangled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him with his foot. The others stared at the closed door for awhile before turning back to Prue.

"Is that normal?" Jude asked still a little shocked by the whole scene that just played out in front of him.  
"Yah. Happens all the time. She really wouldn't have taken off the robe, she's too shy, a whore, but shy." They laughed.

Jackson stumbled out of his bunk and walked over to them, he stood there while they finished laughing.

"Did I miss something?" He asked itching his head.


	3. House of Wolves

House of Wolves

Riley set Annabell down and shook his head. She stared at him with her brown eyes trying to calm her nerves about how he actually thought she was getting ready to do out there.

"You know I really wouldn't have done it. I'm actually really shy about my body." She looked away from him.  
"Why?" He asked shocked.  
"I don't know. Just am. You know you guys are very weird vampires." She kissed his cheek as he stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open.

Brody was looking through the cabinets as Prue looked through the mini fridge for something they could make for breakfast. She kept looking at the bathroom door; Riley and Annabell were still inside and there was no sound coming out of the small room.

"I doubt they're doing anything. They just met." He had two eggs in his hands.  
"That's not what I'm worried about Brody." She got a bowl down from the cabinet above her head.  
"What are you worried about then?" He started to juggle the eggs, not really thinking about it.  
"That she'll get changed before me." The eggs crashed on the floor sending the yolk everywhere.

Jude and Jackson were standing in the TV area watching Gage watch Prue. She and Brody were on the floor trying to clean up the broken eggs. They hadn't heard what Prue had said, but it had shocked Brody speechless.

"What do you think she said?" Jude asked Jackson.  
"Something serious." Jackson answered moving so that he could watch the bathroom door and Prue and Brody at the same time.

Brody didn't know what to think of Prue's statement. He finished wiping up the yolk when the bathroom door opened. Riley walked out quickly grabbing his bag and returned to the bathroom shutting the door behind him again.

"That was weird." Prue said as she stood up with the broken shells in her hands.  
"He's probably just giving her some clothes to wear. She can't walk around the whole time in Riley's robe." Brody spoke quietly, he didn't get why Prue wanted to change and he was hoping that wasn't the reason she stayed.  
"I guess you're right. Do you have any more eggs?" She hadn't looked Brody since she said she didn't want Annabell changed first.  
"No. I think we'll just stop somewhere." He threw the dirty washcloth in the sink. "Is that okay with you?"  
"Yah its fine, Annabell is a picky eater anyways." She said looking at him for the first time.

Annabell and Riley stepped out of the bathroom, Annabell was now clothed. She was in a pair of his black boxers and his old, faded Black Flag t-shirt. He had his hand on the small of her back leading her straight towards Brody and Prue. She held her head down not looking at anyone.

"We need to talk Brody." Was all Riley needed to say.  
"Alright come on." Brody said as they walked past the girls and towards the corner in the TV area. The other guys just gave them quick glances and turned back to staring at the girls who now had their heads bent in conversation. After a while the girls walked towards the bunks going out of the guy's view for a little bit.

"Brody, Annabell knows. She told me that she thinks we're weird vampires. Straight out like that, then she kissed me on the cheek!" Riley stared wide eyed at Brody.  
"Yah I know, Prue kept looking at the bathroom door and when I asked her what she was worried about she said that she didn't want Annabell to be changed before her." Brody ran his hand through his hair.  
"What do we do Brody?" Riley was looking out the window, hoping that Brody didn't say that they had to get rid of them.  
"We need to feed them first, they are really hungry. Then we should talk to them about how they know about us." Riley nodded showing Brody that he agreed with him, relief clearly showed in his face. "Let's go tell Lenny to pull in somewhere we can get breakfast."

They told the guys what was going on and walked into the front where Lenny was driving, shutting the door behind them. The guys stared at the door and moved so that they could see Prue and Annabell; the girls looked at them and gave them sad smiles. This made the guys more curious about what was going on with them and the other two.

Prue turned away from the guy's stares, not sure if she liked them staring at them they way they always did. Annabell was standing beside her looking up at the ceiling, Prue got a troublemaker like smile on her face and swung out her arm. Her hand made contact with Annabell's stomach with a loud smack.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Annabell screamed at her as she leaned over holding her now burning stomach.  
"KILLED YOUR BABY!" Prue screamed while laughing, the guys stared at them in total shock.

Brody and Riley ran out when they heard screams coming through the doors, mostly Annabell. Prue was chasing Annabell around the bus backhanding her on the arms whenever she got close enough. Riley ran over and scooped Annabell up in his arms so that Prue couldn't hit her again. Brody came over and wrapped his arms around Prue so that she couldn't smack Annabell again.

"How much does this usually happen?" Riley asked as he stared at Annabell's bright red arm.  
"Oh about every other hour when she gets on my nerves." Prue said trying not to laugh at Annabell's face.  
"Well…uh…." Riley had no idea what to say, he just shook his head and took Annabell to a chair on the other side of the room away from Prue.

Brody started laughing with Prue until Riley glared at him. He took Prue to the bunks and they continued to laugh until tears ran down their faces and they had to grab their stomachs because they hurt from laughing so much.

"You know Riley won't let you do that for long, he seems very protective of Annabell." Brody said sitting down on the floor, Prue sat down next to him.  
"Oh there'll be times when he isn't watching, plus she started the whole thing." She leaned in closer to him setting her head on his shoulder.  
"Really how?"  
"She threw a shoe at me last night trying to wake me up."  
"So she wasn't yelling in her sleep when she said killed your baby?"  
"Nope."

Brody and Prue sat there for awhile longer like that until the bus came to a stop and he heard Lenny yell that he had stopped at small Café that was servicing breakfast. Brody stood up and offered his hand to Prue. She took it quickly, without thinking Brody pulled her up and smashed his lips against hers.

Riley and Annabell got off the bus behind Jude, Jackson, and Gage. She got stares for her lack of clothing, but she didn't care. Riley took her hand and kissed her on the forehead. Gage stopped so he could walk with Riley and Annabell, Jackson and Jude shared nervous glances about this.

"Hey. Uh, Annabell I wanted to say sorry if I scared you the other night you know after the concert." Riley froze, he didn't know if Annabell remembered or not about the whole bloody Gage thing.  
"No big thing, I like said before you look a lot better without all the blood." She smiled and looked up at Riley. He smiled back just relived she wasn't scared of Gage. He bent down and for the first time since he met her kissed her on the lips.

After he pulled away he looked back at the tour bus and wondered what was taking Brody and Prue so long.


	4. Blood

Blood 

Gage sat and watched Annabell as she looked at the menu; she was twirling a curl around her finger over and over again. She kept biting her bottom lip and looking shyly at Riley who was staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

"Maybe I should go get them." She said suddenly. She sat down her menu and walked towards the tour bus, opening the door and went inside.

"So Frank…what's going on?" Jude asked Riley as he picked at bread thing he had ordered, but found himself not hungry. A bad sign for him and maybe the rest of them also.  
"They know. We didn't have to tell them. We're pretty sure that they want to be changed sometime in the future." He answered.  
"Well are you?" Jackson asked staring longingly at the cup of coffee in front of him, he couldn't get it down. Also a bad sign.  
"I don't know." Riley shrugged and started playing with the fork. The truth was that he did plan on changing Annabell if she wanted it, he wanted it for her.  
"Well if they are staying with us then do you think they'll let us take of their blood since…" Gage started, but Riley stopped him.  
"Don't you fucking stick your fangs anywhere near her. I love you, but I will NOT stop to think if I see you trying anything." Riley and Gage stared each other down until Riley made his point with his eyes making Gage look away.

Riley was ordering for Annabell when he saw her come running out of the tour bus. He stood up out of his chair and she ran into this arms. He circled her with him arms and held her tight.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Riley started to think the worse.  
"You should have seen it! It was horrible! Their tongues were all tangled together and RILEY I COULDN'T FIND BRODY'S HANDS!!" Riley and the others started to laugh hard. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
"Alright I'm sorry you had to see that. Come on and sit down I ordered your food for you."

Brody and Prue came out a couple of minutes later. When Prue made eye contact with Annabell her face took on a deep red shade.

"Not one word." Prue said pointing her finger at Annabell.  
"Don't worry I want to be able to eat my food." Annabell replied making the others laugh.  
"Yah whatever bitch." Prue sat down next to Jude; Brody sat down to her right and circled her shoulders with his arm.

Prue ordered when the waiter brought Annabell her food. Jackson was tossing bits of bread at Riley who would catch them in his mouth and then turn to spit them into Jude's hair. Brody was spitting ice cubs out at Gage who flicked them back at him. No words were really spoken.

"So do you think we could get some clothes? We can't wear these all the time and Annabell can't keep wearing Riley's boxers." Prue said as the waiter sat her plate down in front of her.  
"Yah we'll do that next after your done eating." Answered Brody.

--2 Hours Later—

They walked out of the clothing store, each guy carrying at least two bags for each girl. Annabell walked out in a short black skirt, lacy red tank top, and black thigh high, high heeled boots. Prue simply wore tight blue jeans, tight black t-shirt with MVR on it, and black converse. Brody and Riley stared at them with lust in their eyes.

"You two have totally different styles." Jackson said as he stared at all the girly black and red clothes Annabell was folding in the middle of the floor compared to Prue's many jeans and t-shirts.  
"Prue is more of a tomboyish punk and I guess I'm a mix of tomboy and girly punk. Depends on our moods." Annabell shrugged like it was no big deal; to the guys it seemed a whole lot of trouble just to wear the same outfit all day.

Annabell stood up and flung herself into Frank's arms who caught her and carried her off to the bunks. Both giggling the whole way there.

"Gosh she is such a whore." Prue said leaning against the couch and between Brody's legs.  
"Heard that you motherfucker!" Annabell yelled and started to giggle as Riley tickled her.  
"THAT'S MY WORD!" Brody screamed after her. Everyone just laughed.

As everyone laid in bed asleep Frank laid awake staring at Annabell. Her was back was to him, so he thought she was asleep until she rolled over.

"What's wrong?" She gently ran the tip of fingers down the side of his face, making him shudder in a good way.  
"You know what we are, you said we were weird." He kissed the tip of her nose. "We need blood to stay sane. We drink it twice a week. It keeps us human like. We can eat, drink, sleep, and stay in the sun as long as we have blood in our system." He kissed her lips.  
"When's the last time?" She said against his lips.  
"A week for everyone else. A week and half for me. Expect Gage." He found her hand and kissed each fingertip.  
"Do you need human blood?" She asked moving closer to him.  
"Yes." He paused "We don't kill them, we drink a small amount from about five different people, they never remember."  
"What happens if you don't get your blood?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.  
"We go on a killing spree." She buried his face in his chest.  
"Can you take a good amount of blood from one person without killing them?"  
"Yes, but it's hard. It's hard to stop."  
"What happens?"  
"They're sleepy for about a day and half, they usually always have to have a bottle of water or something to drink with them." He twirled a curl around his finger.  
"How do you change a human?" She gently traced the tattoos on his arm.  
"We drink their blood until they are on the brink of death, then we cut some part of ourselves and let them drink their blood back mixed with vampire blood which invades their body and takes over."  
"How long do you have?"  
"Tomorrow."

She pulled away and sat up as much as she could in the bunk. He sat up with her; she moved her hair away from her neck and bent her head to the side exposing her neck fully to Riley.

"Are you sure?" Riley said, she nodded.

Riley took her into his arms and made her lay back down. She laid her head to the side so that her throat was still exposed to him. Riley gently laid himself on top of her making sure that most of his weight was not on her.

"Don't make a sound." He whispered, she only nodded again.

Riley opened his mouth making his fangs form, he then leaned down, but he stopped. He kissed the spot where he planned on biting her, right where you could see her pulse.

"Just do it love." She said quietly.

So he did, he bit down quickly and began to drink her blood.


	5. Sleep

Sleep

Prue woke up early the next morning, but before she could climb out of the bunk Brody stopped her.

"Stay here. Don't come out until I say." Something was wrong, Prue could tell by his voice, but she did what he said and stayed in the bunk.

He climbed over her and got out of the bunk after he gave her single quick kiss. After she heard him walk to the TV area and stop she pulled back the curtains and started calling Annabell's name.

"Annabell…Annabell…ANNABELL!" The curtain of Riley's bunk didn't move an inch. "ANNABELL!" still nothing.

She began to get worried and got out of Brody's bunk. She looked to the right to see if Brody was coming back, when she didn't see him she walked over to Riley's bunk. She ripped open the curtain. Annabell was laying there sleeping with her back towards Prue.

Prue reached out to wake up her friend when someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed and turned around bumping into Riley. He reached over her shoulder and closed the curtain while looking at Prue the whole time.

"She isn't feeling well." He took her shoulder and led her to where Brody and the others were sitting. Brody gave her a look, but didn't say anything. She sat down next to him and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

Around noon Annabell still hadn't got out of bed and no one would talk about it. Whenever Prue said something Brody he told her not to worry about it. She watched as Riley made a bowl of chicken noodle soup and put it on a tray. Prue noticed that Riley didn't look as pale or as tired as he did the other day, and this made her wondered about Annabell's sudden illeness. He got a glass of orange juice and put it on the tray with the chicken noodle soup.

"Is that for Annabell?" Jude asked, he was the first one to say anything to Riley all morning since Prue woke up.  
"Yah." Riley picked up the tray and carried it back to Annabell.

Riley pulled back the curtain while balancing the tray with one hand, Annabell looked at him and gave him a weak smile, and it made him feel horrible.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he got in the bunk with her.  
"Fine, just tired." She leaned into his side as he sat the tray down and closed the curtain.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid; I could have put you in so much danger. I was lucky to be able to stop when I did." He scooped some soup into the spoon and feed it to her.  
"NO! Please don't be sorry! I'm not; it makes me feel like I'm closer to you in some way, like we're closer to being one person." She kissed his neck at the exact spot he had bitten her the night before, she took the spoon away from him and offered him some soup also.

"Would someone please tell me why you're all so mad at Riley? And why Annabell can't get out of bed?" Prue said sick of feeling left out of something or everything.  
"Prue…" Brody started.  
"No Brody I want to know what's going on." She said cutting him off.  
"Fine. Last night Riley fed off of Annabell. She offered to let him since he hadn't drunk for awhile. We need blood two times a week. Riley skipped all last week and then we all skipped the night of the concert. Expect Gage of course." Brody explained to Prue as best as he could.  
"So your saying Annabell let Riley suck her blood last night while we were all asleep?"  
"Yes." Brody waited to see what Prue would do next, but she did nothing.

Gage walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pop. He wasn't all that thirsty; he just didn't want to sit still any longer. All the others were jittery from not feeding so long; he had seen Brody staring at Prue's neck for a moment. Prue had been quiet ever since Brody told her what was wrong with Annabell.

"Hey Gage." Jackson walked over to him and grabbed the pop out of his hand.  
"Come on Jackson, give it back. It's not like you can drink it right now." Jackson laughed and handed him back the pop.  
"Yah your right. Riley's lucky." Gage shook his head and looked over at Riley's bunk, he could hear Annabell laughing quietly.  
"Yah he's lucky all right."

Jackson didn't know what Gage meant, but he knew it was not like what he meant. He also didn't like how he said it. He said it with longing, like he wanted to be Riley, like he wanted to be the one to drink Annabell's blood. Jackson just shook his head, but smiled when Prue walked into the kitchen without Brody.

"So Prue, where were Brody's hands?" He and Gage cracked up laughing as Prue's face turned a bright red.  
"Not funny. I can't believe she told you!" Prue stomped her foot and glared at Riley's bunk, it had gone silent.  
"They were in your pants!" Jackson laughed even harder, Gage was trying hard not to.  
"NO!" Prue screamed, but they could tell by her face she was lying. They laughed even harder. Brody walked in and with one look at the guys and Prue he knew what they were talking about it. He grabbed Prue's hand and led her back to the kitchen, making the guys laugh even harder behind them.

Riley slipped out of the bunk after he heard Jackson and Gage stop laughing at Prue. He set the tray in the sink and returned to the bunk. He pulled the blankets over them and Annabell snuggled into his chest. He gently played with her hair, thinking about everything. He looked down at her neck and saw the marks he left there. He closed his eyes.

Brody had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Prue, she had fallen asleep right after Jackson and Gage made fun of her. He kissed the top of her head softly and carried her to his bunk. He set her in first and was getting ready to get in also when he heard Riley's curtain open. He turned and saw Riley and a sleeping Annabell.

"Brody I don't know what to do." Riley closed his eyes painfully and did not open them back up.  
"What's wrong?" Brody looked back at Prue and then at his friend who he could tell was in pain.  
"I love her and I could have killed her. How could I've been so stupid?" He opened his eyes and tears welled up in them.  
"You weren't stupid Riley; she showed you how much she loved you by offering you something you needed, and something she knew could kill her also." Brody took his friend's hand and Riley nodded. "Sleep my friend sleep."


	6. Kill All Your Friends

**Kill All Your Friends**

Riley woke up and slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; he looked over at Annabell and saw that she was still sleeping soundly. He swung his legs out of the bunk, but his feet connected with something hard sending him to the floor landing hard on his shoulder. He sat up and rubbed the shoulder that he had fallen on. Jude was across from him holding his head with both hands lying on his back.

"What the fuck Riley?" Jude sat up slowly; Riley tried hard not to laugh.  
"I was just trying to get out of bed." Riley stood up and started walking to the bathroom holding back laughter the whole time.  
"We have a concert tonight; you might want to leave the girls on the bus." Jude said to Riley's back.

Prue woke up next to an already awake Brody. He smiled when he saw Prue slowly open her eyes; he kissed her gently and climbed out helping her out also. Prue stopped in front of Riley's bunk; she pulled back the curtain and peered in. Annabell was facing them, still sleeping her curls covering half of her face.

"When is she going to be better?" She closed the curtain and Brody wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
"Soon." He led her away from the bunk and Annabell.

Gage heard everyone go into the living, at least he thought it was everyone, he crawled out of his bunk and went towards Riley's. He pulled the curtain open and shook Annabell awake. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times, finally just staring at him.

"Gage?" She rubbed her eyes and moved to the edge of the bunk.  
"Yah." He grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his lips roughly onto hers. He bit down hard on her lip bring blood to the surface, a lot of blood. He was drinking feverishly when he was ripped away from her. He banged into the wall behind him and stared at Jackson with hate filled eyes.  
"Go." Jackson said between his teeth, Gage left quickly.

Jackson had heard voices, when he looked out he saw Annabell and Gage kissing. He was trying to think about how to tell Riley when he saw blood dripping off their lips. He looked closed at Annabell and saw the terrified look on her face. He ripped her free of Gage and saw that she was bleeding heavily.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She looked at him in horror.  
"I won't hurt you Annabell. I promise." She slowly got out of the bunk and went with Jackson.

Annabell's lip was numb; she could barely feel it as Jackson cleaned it off with a dish towel. She could tell by his face that it was bad. She was confused about the whole thing. She didn't know why Gage attacked her they way he did. She had done nothing to him, she didn't want him. She wanted Riley and no one else. She loved Riley with the passion of thousand burning suns **(heard that somewhere and loved it. Hehe)**.

"It's going to be bruised and swollen. You'll also have…well teeth marks from where he bit down, you'll be able to tell someone bit you. I'm so sorry." Jackson gently finished cleaning off her lip.  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't tell Gage to attack me." She smiled, but winced in pain at the movement, the numbness was going away.  
"No, but Gage was acting strange before, has been since you and Prue got on the bus. What are you going to tell Riley?" He put the dishtowel down in the sink; her lip was still bleeding, but not as badly as before. Her shirt was covered in it; the smell was turning his stomach. The sight of blood running door her chin, she was stopping it with her hand was making him want to attack her or Prue.  
"I'll just tell him that I had a bad dream and bit it. I better go change, your fighting and I know it won't take long for the others to smell it." Jackson watched her go and knew if Riley ever found out the truth Gage had hell to pay.

Riley walked of out of the bathroom and saw everyone looking like they were in a huge amount of pain, but then the smell hit him. He ran towards the bunks the first thing he saw was the blood covered sheet. He looked down and saw Annabell picking out some clothes, her back was to him, but he could tell that the blood was coming from her. He knew her scent of her blood; he knew what it tasted like. He wanted to be the only one. She turned and he gasped and made her scream in surprise. She jumped and dropped her clothes all over the floor.

She bent down and began to pick them up; Riley turned his head when he caught a glimpse of something red and figured it was her underwear by the shape. When she was done, he ran to her and took her face into his hands. He gently ran his thumb over her lip, but stopped when she winced.

"What happened?" She smiled, but stopped when her lip started bleeding again. Unable to stop himself Riley licked it. When he pulled away he blushed a deep red.  
"Its fine it's not like you haven't tasted it before. I had a bad dream and bit down on it in my sleep. No worries love." Riley could tell she was lying by the way her eyes moved away from his.

Brody watched as Annabell rushed into the bathroom shielding her face with her hair, he had been holding his breath for the last 20 minutes, when she shut the door he let out a deep long breath. When Riley walked in Brody knew that something was wrong. Prue was looking at the TV instead of the way her friend went.

"I'll be right back; I need to talk to Riley." Brody kissed Prue on the temple, he knew Annabell had started bleeding, but he didn't know how.

Jude saw Brody head towards Riley and went after them. Gage stayed where he was, staring out the window. Asleep to the world around him.

"What happened?" Brody and Jude asked at the same time.  
"She said she bit down on her lip in her sleep after having a bad dream." Riley played with his lip ring with his tongue and looked at the bathroom door for awhile before turning back to his friends. "I don't believe her."  
"Why would she lie?" Jude asked as he wondered where Jackson was.  
"Maybe someone did it to her. I really don't know." Riley shrugged and now played with his lip ring with his fingers, not really wanting to talk about any of this.  
"No one on this bus would ever hurt her Riley." Brody glared down on him before turning around and going to Prue.

Annabell's fingers shook as she turned off the water and slowly got dressed. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and red beat up converse. She curled her hair with gel and put on a small amount of black eyeliner. But no matter what she did her lip was going to be the first thing people saw.

Prue walked to the bunks and started picking out her clothes. But most of them were mixed with Brody's so she just decided to wear one of his shirts. When Gage walked back to where she was, she didn't think anything of it until he said something that made her blood run cold.

"Her lips taste like sweet honey as does her blood; I can't wait until I get to taste yours." He had an evil smile on as he said this and then climbed into his bunk getting rest for the concert that was in less than two hours away.

Brody watched as Annabell slowly opened the bathroom door clutching her blood shirt that was in a ball in her hand. Jude got up and ran out of the room towards the bunks. Annabell walked faster towards the kitchen, he heard the sink start to run and the blood smell started to fade.

Prue rushed past Brody and to the kitchen. She pulled Annabell by the arm into the bathroom and slammed the door hard behind them.

"How could you? I…I…don't know what to think about any of this really!" Prue said as she turned on the skin so no one would hear their conversation.  
"What?" Annabell could barely talk with her swollen lip, Prue could clearly see the teeth marks in her lip and became scared.  
"KISS GAGE! LET GAGE DRINK YOUR BLOOD!" Prue slammed her hand down on the counter making Annabell jump and start to cry.  
"But it wasn't…my…my…fault. ASK JACKSON!"

Riley and Brody were on the couch talking to Jude and Jackson when Prue came running out of the bathroom and grabbed Jackson. Riley started to get up when he heard Annabell crying, but Prue shut the door before he could.

Jackson looked at Annabell whose eyeliner was running down her cheeks, yet her lip stood out more. He looked back at Prue who was leaning on the counter messing with the toothpaste tube with a sad look on her face.

"Why did you bring me in here?" Jackson sat down on the toilet lid, already having an idea why. "Tell me what happened." Prue said quietly looking at Annabell who was trying to wipe the eyeliner off her cheeks but just smeared it even more.  
"I was in my bunk, I wasn't asleep since I can't sleep when I heard some footsteps. Then I heard Annabell say Gage, I looked out and thought they were kissing. But I saw Annabell's lip bleeding and Gage biting down on her. So I pulled him off and cleaned her up." Jackson stood up to get a washcloth; he wet it down in the still running water and handed it to Annabell. She gave him a small smile and began to wipe off her face. When Jackson turned to leave he saw Prue walk over and give Annabell a hug, she took the washcloth out of her hand and cleaned off her face for her.

Jackson walked out of the bathroom and straight past the guys. Riley got up and started for the bathroom when Annabell walked out, he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Annabell ran to Riley and jumped into his arms; he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the forehead, scared to kiss her lips.

"Are you alright baby?" He said picking her bridal style and pulling her close; Brody coughed and left the room.  
"Yes I'm fine. Prue helped me." She kissed the tip of his nose making him smile.  
"No one I have to kill?" He laughed kissing her nose back.  
"You can't kill all your friends." She said as she kissed his lips ignoring the pain.


	7. Teenagers

Teenagers

The guys were getting ready for their concert while the girls sat at the table eating noodles out of a cup. Prue kept losing her noodles and Annabell would laugh every time causing Prue to throw the vegetables that floated at the top at her. Annabell would dunk and the vegetables started to grow in a nice pile under the table.

"What are we going to do while they are playing? I mean we can't go since they won't let us because of the whole feeding thing. Like it matters anyway it's not going to scare me at all." Annabell titled her head back and dropped a fork full of noodles into her mouth. Prue laughed as two noodles missed Annabell's mouth and dropped in to her lap.  
"Nice job." Prue said as she carefully put her fork of noodles in her mouth.

Riley watched as Annabell pushed the noodles off of her lap on to the floor with the rest of the vegetables, he shook his head and smiled. He still wished Annabell would tell him the truth about her lip, but he knew he couldn't push her. He pulled on his black t-shirt and walked over to the girls; he sat down on Annabell's side and wrapped his arm around her.

"You guys can do anything you want since the concert is going to be kind of long. I'm sorry that you can't come, I know you want to." He went kiss her, but she turned so he couldn't. He let out a sigh and stood up. She had been acting like this since he told her she had to stay on the bus for the concert. Prue had been understanding with Brody and didn't give him the cold shoulder.

Gage watched as Riley walked away from Annabell after being rejected from her kiss, he turned back to look at her she was dropping another forkful of noodles in her mouth when Prue flicked a pea at her face causing her to drop all the noodles into her lap. She looked down slowly and then back at Prue who was laughing loudly. Without Prue seeing Annabell scooped up the noodles, Prue stopped laughing instantly when the handful of noodles hit her square in the face.

Jude laughed as he saw Prue jump across the table to try and get Annabell, but Annabell had dashed from the table and was running straight towards him. He moved out of the way, but Annabell hid behind him. Prue stopped in front of him with a handful of noodles in her hand. Jude gulped and watched Prue's hand.

"Jude move and you will not get hit with this handful of noodles." Without a second thought Jude ran with his vampire speed leaving Annabell alone with Prue and the handful of evil noodles.

When Jackson rounded the corner he saw Annabell picking noodles out of her curly hair and decided not to ask, he as getting used to seeing strange things with these two around. He turned around and saw Prue sitting back at the table eating out of her cup like nothing had happened. He shook his head and turned back to Annabell who was now spelling fuck on the floor with her noodles.

"You guys are really weird, you know that right?" He was putting on his belt when Annabell looked up and smiled, her lip messing up her usually beautiful smile.  
"Yup." She stood up leaving the noodle fuck on the floor.  
"Are you guys going to pick up any of these noodles?" He asked her.  
"Nope." She sat back down and began to finish her noodles.

Brody stepped over a noodle word by the bunks and walked towards Riley who looked pissed. He was pulling stuff out of his bunk and putting it into a pile by his feet, when all a sudden he screamed and jumped back from the bunk.

"FUCK BRODY IT'S A FUCKING SPIDER! FUCKING KILL IT! KILL IT!!" He started yelling, everyone else rolled their eyes, including the girls who read that Riley was scared of spiders on the internet, even the part where he walked out on an interview because the girl had a spider in a box.  
"Calm down Riley." Brody picked up a napkin that was randomly lying on the floor and killed the spider.

"Are you going to see if he's okay or just sit there?" Prue asked Annabell, who was now spelling something on the table, but wouldn't let Prue see.  
"I'm just going to sit here."  
"You're being a bitch."  
"I know."

Annabell stood up with her cup leaving whatever she spelled there; Prue leaned across the table and saw that she wrote _Prue wants to screw Brody. _Prue was getting ready to push the noodles off the table when she heard a familiar chuckle behind her. She turned and saw Brody reading what Annabell had written.

"Interesting. She is very talented with noodles. She wrote fuck by the bunks." He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Yah well she is being a bitch to Riley." Prue pushed her cup of noodles away and looked at Brody.  
"Well it will past. She just wants to go to the concert."  
"BUT WE'VE BEEN TO SIX!" Prue yelled throwing her hands up in the air, Brody couldn't help but to laugh and kiss her.

Annabell walked back to the bunks, but Riley was standing there. The other guys had got off of the bus and went to the concert to finish getting dressed. Riley looked at Annabell, but made no move towards her. She walked towards him, but stopped at his little cubby. She pulled out a pair of his boxers and took them back to the bathroom. Riley waited to see what she was doing; when she walked out she had her pants in her hand and his boxers on. He smiled slightly and walked towards her, even with her protest he gave her a hug and a kiss, which she returned not wanting him to leave without getting a single unangry kiss.

Annabell sat down next to Prue who was wearing one of Brody's t-shirts; they were flipping through a pile of movies trying to find something to do. After endless movie tries, they turned off the TV and decided to have fun. Taking all the guys' clothes they spread them out all over the tour bus. When Jude got back on the bus he would find his favorite boxers in the freezer and his favorite Smith's t-shirt in the peanut butter jar.

Annabell sat back down in one of the chairs that was facing the TV and stared at the blank screen. She squinted her eyes and stared hard. Her face began to get red and she wasn't breathing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Prue screamed at her, Annabell unsquinted her eyes and began to breathe again. She turned to Prue with a smile on her face.  
"I was trying to turn the TV on with my mind." She got out of her chair and walked towards the bunk with Prue just staring after her.

--4 hours later--

The guys were walking back to the tour bus after their feed and concert when they heard screams coming from inside. Brody and Riley were in front of the group running for the tour bus, they ripped the door open and the guys filed in. But when they got in there all they could do was fall to the ground in laughter.

Because there were the girls running around with long sticks of bread sword fighting with them. Annabell was still in Riley's boxers but had added his red tie around her forehead she also had what looked like black lipstick under eyes like a football player. Prue was doing the same thing with the tie, but had Brody's boxers pulled over her jeans and her lipstick was bright pink instead of black.

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN YOU BUTTER BISCUIT!" Annabell said taking a jab at Prue with the stick of bread.  
"I WILL WIN YOU PUDDING BUCKET!" Prue yelled as she swung at Annabell's head, but Annabell dunked and Prue ended up smacking the wall making her bread snap in half.  
"HAHA!" Annabell laughed loudly, Prue dropped the small piece of bread she had in her hand screamed running for the bathroom. Annabell laughed evilly again and ran after Prue with the bread held in the air. "I AM THE BREAD WARRIOR HEAR ME ROAR!"

The guys were rolling on the floor laughing when Annabell finally noticed them. Riley stopped laughing when he saw Annabell's face turn from enjoyment to horror. She screamed and ran towards the bunks and jumped into their bunk pulling the curtain shut behind her. Hearing Annabell scream Prue opened the door to see what it was all about, but when she saw Brody and the other's standing there she screamed also and slammed the door shut locking it.

"Well then. I guess I will go take care of Annabell." Riley picked up Annabell's piece of bread and took a bite of it before throwing it back down onto the ground. They watched him disappear into the bunk also.

"Well I think my year, no my whole life has just been completed." Jude said still laughing as he walked into the kitchen to get a pop. But he remembered there was no more so he just took out water instead, but he wasn't able to drink it because he saw Prue poke her head out of the bathroom and started to laugh all over again. She slammed the door shut just as Brody saw her.  
"Well that means I'm going to take care of Prue then." Brody picked the bathroom door lock and went inside locking the door behind him.

The next morning Riley woke up with Annabell curled up into his chest, she still had the tie around her head, he laughed quietly as he pulled it off and threw at the end of the bunk. He kissed her forehead before slowly climbing out of the bunk. He reached into his cubby to grab a pair of pants, but there was nothing there. He looked inside and saw that it was empty; he heard a giggle and looked up to see Annabell looking at him.

"Annabell…" She giggled again and dunked back into the bunk without saying anything.  
"Your stuff gone too?" Brody said from behind him.  
"Yah let me guess everyone's stuff is gone?"  
"Yup let's just say Jude's shirt is going to smell like peanut butter for the next year, how they got it into a full jar of peanut butter I'll never know." They heard Annabell giggle again, this time Prue was giggling also.

Jackson opened a box of Fruit Loops to find Gage's boxers; he dropped them to the ground and threw the box away. There was no way he was eating cereal that had even come close to Gage's dirty boxers.


	8. My Way Home Is Through You

My Way Home Is Through You

After the very eventful night with the breadsticks and noodles the girls had been acting very normal, well weird for the guys normal to other people that saw them. They weren't calling each other bitch and slut or making rude comments to each other. Prue wasn't even randomly slapping Annabell anymore.

Riley watched as Annabell pulled up her hair and then pulled it back down seconds later. She was staring at a magazine in front of her with a frustrated look on her face. She lip was still bruised, but it was starting to fade a little, but the teeth marks were going to leave scars, Riley could still barely look at it. Sensing his eyes on her, Annabell looked up and tried to give Riley a nice smile.

"When are you going to tell us what's wrong with you and Prue? You guys have been acting weird for the last week." He sat beside her and buried his face into her shoulder.  
"There is nothing wrong, just sad about leaving England and all that." She kissed his hair and wrapped her arms around him, she was happy that Riley couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Prue watched Annabell and Riley and saw that her friend was close to tears, they were returning to the states soon and Prue had told Annabell they couldn't stay with the guys. Annabell was taking it hard and was trying to separate herself now from Riley. Prue was leaning against the wall by the bunks when Brody came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"What's wrong with Annabell?" He kissed her neck and she stood up straighter, she wasn't going to let this feeling over take her, she knew what she had to do.  
"Nothing. She is just being herself." She twisted herself out his arms and went and laid down in the extra bunk leaving Brody very confused.

Jude was playing x-box live when Brody came up and sat down in the chair next to him. He could tell something was wrong because Brody's mouth was set in a straight line and his eyebrows were pulled down. He paused his game and turned to his friend.

"What's up?" Brody looked at him and sighed.  
"Something is going on with Annabell and Prue. While Riley was hugging Annabell, she was trying not to cry. Prue hardly lets me touch her and is starting to sleep in the extra bunk. I just don't get it. They've been acting like this ever since we told them that we are going back to the states." He ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the paused game.  
"Have you talked to Riley?"  
"Yah, but he said he doesn't know either. He thinks this has something to do with Annabell's lip."  
"Maybe it does."  
"Yah maybe it does." Brody said staring off into the distant.

Gage overheard his brother and Jude's talk, when Brody mentioned Annabell's lip he smiled. The taste of her blood was still on his tongue, but he knew that he could never attempt something like that again. Not with Jackson, Prue, and Annabell both all on high alert when he was around. But he did notice that Annabell was trying to distance herself from Riley. Riley was just too blind to see it.

Annabell removed herself from Riley's arms claiming she had a headache and made her way to the bunk refusing all the medicines or help Riley offered. She climbed into the bunk and buried herself into the pillow Riley used, she didn't really use any pillow, and she mostly used Riley's shoulder or his chest. She breathed in his scent knowing full well that as soon as their plane landed in the States Prue would be pulling her the opposite way of Riley.

She didn't want to leave him; she wanted to stay with him forever. She was shocked when Prue told her that it was time to leave the boys and return home. But she couldn't argue. She couldn't just let Prue go off by herself, but she didn't want to leave. She hugged the blanket over her body and started to shake, she was cold, but had no reason to be. She did the only thing she knew she could; she cried and cried knowing well enough that Riley and the others could hear her.

Riley stood outside of his bunk listening to his love cry, he fingered the ring box in his pocket and decided he needed to know if she was accept it or not. Climbing in his bunk and laying down next to her he waited for her to turn over. When she did, they sight of her red eyes made him want to do nothing, but hold her.

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly, the question shocked him to no end.  
"Of course I love you. I love you more than anything I could ever love."  
"Then don't let me go, don't ever let me go." She started to cry again, harder.  
"I'll never do that." He reached into his pocket and brought out the small red velvet box. Her eyes went wide and she stared at the box, and then turned her face back to Riley's.  
"Riley?"  
"You said to never let you go, I never planned on it. I bought this the other night when I went to get your food. I knew it was the perfect one for you, I knew you would out shine it even after your change."

He opened the box and she let out a squeal of delight. In the small red velvet box was a ring with a large purple red diamond in the middle, around it was four white diamonds surround by smaller diamonds. It was beautiful, and she loved it.

"Will you stay with me forever?" Riley asked, she hadn't moved to take the ring.  
"Of course." She said quietly, she was still in shock.

With a smile Riley pulled the ring out of the box and gently slid it on to her finger, she smiled and thanked him with a kiss. She wasn't even thinking about her promise to Prue.

Brody was standing outside the bunks and had heard the exchange between Annabell and Riley. He shook his head sadly and climbed into his own lonely bunk, he wasn't sure Prue would say yes if he asked her to stay with him forever like Riley did to Annabell. He didn't even have a ring to give her, he didn't even know Riley had bought a ring. He rolled over and faced the wall.

Prue wanted nothing more than to just climb into Brody's bunk and wrap her arms around him and never let go. But she knew that she couldn't, she knew she couldn't tell Annabell she had to slowly let Riley go and then turn around and cling back on to Brody. After a few moments of careful thinking Prue climbed out of her bunk and into Brody's. He was facing the wall so she laid down next to him and he rolled over quickly.

"Are you going to sleep in here tonight?" He was quiet and uneasy.  
"Yes, if that's okay with you?"  
"It will always be okay with me. I hate when you sleep down there. You feel too far away."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like that." She played with his hair softly.  
"It's okay. I just don't like that feeling."  
"I don't either. I really don't."

Prue feel asleep a few seconds later, she hadn't been getting much sleep down in the other bunk, but as near Brody as she could get.


	9. DEAD

DEAD!

The next morning Riley and Brody sat at the table staring at each other, Riley had something on his mind Brody could tell. But Riley wasn't mentioning anything; he knew that something was on his mind. Riley sighed and stared at Brody for a few seconds, before smiling.

"I asked Annabell to marry me." He smiled. "She said yes and loved her ring. It was perfect; I couldn't mange spending my life with anyone, but for her."  
"I heard you ask her last night. I'm happy for you, she's a great girl." Brody looked out the window and drew himself away from the conversation.

Annabell climbed out of the bunk and ran her hand through her curls, when one of her fingers got stuck is when she remembered that she had big ass ring on her finger and that she was soon to be Mrs. Riley Pip. A secret smile spread across her face as she made her way into the kitchen to get a bagel. She was putting the cream cheese on hers when Prue walked in sleepy eyed and looking for some doughnuts.

"We need to talk about this whole leaving the guys thing…" She found the box and popped a doughnut hole in her mouth. "We have to do it fast and quick."  
"I can't do it Prue…" Annabell took a bite and chewed slowly.  
"We have no choice. We are on the run Annabell, we have no choice there are pictures on top of pictures all over the United States of us, why do you think we left the country?" Prue popped another doughnut hole in her mouth and stared at her best friend.  
"I know that…but Riley asked me to marry him last night and I said yes. I'm not going to leave him and I know you don't want to leave Brody, they mean too much to us, they could save us Prue. We don't have to go home; we don't have to back to the lives we were living." Annabell stared at Prue straight on, just so she could get her point across. "They love us to much for that."

Annabell took her bagel and went into the TV room where Jude was watching 300 and sat down to join him. Prue stood there in the kitchen knowing Annabell was right, if they stuck with the guys there was no way they would let them go back the horrible lives they were living before. They would keep them safe; they would keep them from having bruises and having their minds damaged from the endless abuse. Before she could think any more about it, Prue pushed it out of her mind and went on a search to find Brody.

Gage spied the ring from across the room; it shined so brightly on her finger. The anger boiled in him, she would be changing soon, which means her sweet blood would be useless to him. He got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to her. She saw him coming and it felt like her heart stopped, the look in his eyes scared her horribly. He bent down and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Your blood or his dead body?" She felt his lips turn to a smile on her ear before he pulled away and walked back to where he was sitting.

Shaking she stood up and left the room, she was used to death threats. She was used to these kind of things, risking her life for someone she loved. She didn't want to choose this; no matter what she chooses someone was going to get hurt by her decision. She got a piece of paper, a pen, and a clean knife knowing full well what she had to do.

Riley would know what to do to, she trusted him.


	10. Stay

Stay

She sat on the floor of the bathroom; she knew one of the guys would try to use it soon. They had something with taking their showers at night, never during the day. She looked down at the simple piece of paper; her fate was in her hands. She knew this could turn out bad or just the way she wanted. She scribbled her little note and smiled, she then set her plan in motion.

Prue was simply reading her AP magazine, not really paying any attention to anything around her. Brody's head was on her lap, he was just doodling on a notepad as she worked. There wasn't much to be said right now. It had been a slow day, but it suddenly turned around when Brody sat up so fast hitting his head on Prue's magazine which flew out of her hands, she was getting ready to yell at him, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. Something was very wrong.

A small smile began to grow on her face as her life began to flicker; she felt the warmness on her wrist. She knew there would be no scar later on, Riley would be sure of that. She knew he would know, she knew that he would get to her on time. But she shouldn't have cut this deep, there was so much blood. She just wanted a little, enough for his attention. She tried to fix it, but her world faded to black.

Brody was up in a flashing and tackling Gage as he rushed to the bathroom door, Jude and Jackson knocked down the door with their shoulders. Prue let out a high pitched screamed as they dragged out the unconscious Annabell. There was a lot of blood, she screamed again. This time the scream woke up Riley who smelled the blood the instant his eyes opened. He rushed to the living room to find the love of his life was bleeding to death on the floor.

Jude and Jackson had both taken off their shirts wrapping them around her wrist, but she was pale from the loss of blood. Brody was still trying to keep his brother back away from the lifeless girl; Prue stood back watching all of this play out. Finally she fainted and Brody screamed as she hit her head on the corner of the table on the way down. This caused Gage to fight harder as the slow stream of blood came from Prue's cut. Riley pushed Jackson and Jude away and pointed towards Prue and Gage. They went to Gage; as soon as they had a good grip on him Brody went rushing to Prue.

Riley searched Annabell's pockets, hoping there was a note, a clue, something to tell him why she wanted to escape and why she did it this way. Finally in her back pocket he felt his fingers push on paper. He pulled it out and saw Annabell's sloppy hand writing. He unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Riley, _

_I know that this may look bad, I know this may seem like I want to get away from you. But I did this for us; I did this to save you. You see a couple of days ago my lip was damaged by someone. I don't think you believed me when I told you that it was me in my sleep. The truth was that it was Gage wanting a taste of my blood. Jackson saved my life by ripping Gage away from me and cleaning me up. Don't get mad at Jackson for not telling you because I begged for him not to. But after you asked me to marry you Gage must have saw the ring for he told me "You're blood or his dead body", Riley I could never live with the fact that I caused you any harm. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, I'm going to slit my wrist so you will have to change me. Then you can't die and Gage won't get my blood. Do this for me Riley. Don't be scared. I love you and I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone before. _

_Love with everything in my body,  
Your soon to be wife._

Riley sat down the letter and looked down at the girl that he loved. He was mad as hell about Gage, he wanted to rip Gage to shreds, but Annabell needed him more so without a second thought to anyone around him he bent down and dug his teeth into her neck and began to drink what was left of it.

The others stared on in shock; Brody wasn't looking at anyone but for Prue who still hadn't woken up. When he looked over at Riley he was shocked to see what his friend was doing. He had cut a place on his wrist and was putting it against Annabell's lips, which started to enclose over the wound. Riley made a painful face as Annabell began to suck a little harder.

"Do it Brody; they aren't safe if they aren't changed." Riley picked up the letter and threw it to Brody who read over it quickly.

His eyes got wide as he read Annabell's letter to Riley, despite the feeling he got when he read it, he felt like he was invading their privacy. But he finished reading it, even the part about his own brother; he knew after he set the letter back down on the floor he knew that the girls weren't safe. So taking Riley's lead he began to drink Prue's blood.

Gage was angry, very angry. He knew the little bitch had planned this, he knew that she wrote something about what had happened in the letter both Riley and Brody had read. He fought harder, but Annabell was already finished drinking Riley's blood, Prue was just starting to drink Brody's. Jude and Jackson' grip were tight, they weren't letting him go he could tell that. That just made him angrier; he pulled harder, they held on tighter. But things seemed to freeze as Annabell let out one scream.

She wondered if this was it, this burning feeling going through her veins, her stomach felt like it was getting ready to explode; her body felt like someone had poured gasoline on her and lit her on fire. But the worst part it seemed was her heart, it was beating so hard, to hard for any normal human. But finally like it had never beaten before, it stopped. There was a silent moment of time; she was scared to open her eyes. Was she alive? If she was, was she a vampire?

Riley looked down at her, her eyes were moving under her eyelids, yet she didn't open them. He brought her up to him and held her against his chest, she slowly raised her arms and circled them around his neck and hugged him tighter. He let out a sob and she pulled away and looked at him. Her once soft, warm tan skin was gone, now there was just pale, hard cold skin. She would no longer hold warmth to him as she lay next to him in bed. She would be just like him. He could no longer hurt her; she was no longer in danger.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead.


	11. Demolition Lovers

Demolition Lovers

Walking down the side walk people stopped to stare, they knew him and seen her in pictures with him. They were such a beautiful couple, but fans blamed her and her friend for breaking up the band. Though the band was sure to tell everyone that they are just on a break to get their new lives started with their wives and fix some relationships that were ruined while on the tour. No one had seen the brother Gage around, he hadn't been heard from since the tour ended and the band returned to the states two months ago. The strangers watched as the short girl with her curly hair stood on her tip toes to kiss Riley Pip on the lips.

Annabell could feel their stares and they knew some of the people didn't like her, some of them hated her. She hated herself sometimes because she believed what they said; she did break up the band in a way. After the change Riley had went after Gage without a second thought. Annabell replayed the scene in her mind.

"_I love you." Riley said kissing her on the forehead._

_He let go of her suddenly and pounced at Gage, Jude and Jackson had just jumped out of the way. Riley was hitting Gage with his fist anywhere he could, Gage grunted with every fist that connected. They both knew this fight couldn't be big like they both wanted, they would cause a lot of innocent deaths and they didn't want that, well Riley didn't want that. Riley bit down on Gage's shoulder and tore off a large chunk and spit it on the floor._

"_How does it feel you son of a bitch?" Gage screamed out his answer, which made Riley smile. _

_Annabell sat by and watched as this happened, as Riley bit chunk out of chunk out of Gage until Brody yelled at Jude and Jackson to pull him off. Gage lay on the floor crying, saying over and over that he was sorry. Annabell scooted away as Riley came back over to her, she didn't mean to but he still looked angry, he still had the stony look on his face as he began to walk towards her. He must have realized what was wrong because the look melted off his face like butter and it was replaced with regret. He walked over to Annabell and cradled her in his arms. _

"Did you hear me honey?" Riley rubbed her shoulder snapping her out of her memory; she shook her head and looked up at him.  
"No, I'm sorry baby. What did you say?" He laughed and hugged her to him; she wrapped both arms around him.  
"We are having dinner with Brody and Prue tonight. They called this morning and told me that they weren't taking no for an answer. Prue really misses you." He kissed the top of her head.  
"I miss her too; it's been two months since I've seen her. But I thought we said it was best if none of us were seen together for awhile?" Riley played with some of her curls as they walked down the New York sidewalk.  
"I know, but it's not right for us to keep you guys apart."  
"Thank you baby." She stopped and gave him another kiss.

Prue sat in the living room watching as Brody doodle something for his new comic book, she set down the book she was reading to look more closely. She knew he was doing a vampire comic book which made her laugh very hard when he had first told her. The main girl was looking very much like Annabell and the main guy was looking a lot like Riley. She knew that he couldn't draw them because that would give the fans more reason to think it was her that broke up the band, but if he drew Riley and Annabell they would know things were okay between them.

"How's Gage?" Prue rubbed the back of his neck making him relax.  
"He still won't answer his cell phone; he's still really scared of Riley. I mean the kid did get torn apart by someone he consider his brother. I'm not saying Riley had no right to do what he did because he did. But he's scared to come around or even talk to me, plus he is going have scars where Riley bit him. So he's not going to forget." Brody leaned back and laid his head in Prue's lap.  
"So will Annabell and Riley has to look at the scar all the time and remember he wasn't always there to keep her safe from harm? That is why he did it, he let himself get pushed to his limits and I bet he regrets handling it like he did. Annabell admitted the other night to me when we were on the phone that she was terrified of him after he beat up Gage. Riley must have heard her because she said shit and then hung up." Prue was running her fingers through his hair.  
"Yah, he heard her. He called me really upset that night. He never wanted to scare her like that, but he did and he regrets it."

They didn't talk about it anymore after that. A little while later Prue got up and started to make dinner for when Riley and Annabell came over that night. She was making up the hamburger patties so Brody could cook them on the grill; she was smashing some meat together when she saw the ring on her finger. She lifted it up and smiled the same smile she always got on her face when she looked at it. She had asked him for a simple ring, nothing too big and fancy. So she had a large white diamond surround by diamonds the color of jade. Inside the band Brody had their names engraved, she loved it with all her heart.

She walked into the back yard and handed the platter with the burgers to Brody who was poking the grill with a stick, she laughed and handed him the Dr. Pepper she brought for him too. He threw the patties on the grill and then wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her blonde head and looked out on the yard. He was thinking of his brother, he had really missed him. He knew Gage did wrong, but he was still his little brother. He had tried calling him again while Prue was in the kitchen, but he still wouldn't answer.

Jude walked up and rang the doorbell on Jackson's house; Jackson hurried to the door and rushed Jude in. He turned and shut the door quickly and walked out of the door towards the basement, Jude followed him wondering what was up. He had gotten a call from a freaking out Jackson about two hours ago and Jude had come over as soon as he could. Jackson said it was important and that they had to solve a problem before it got back to Riley and Brody. Jude knew he didn't want to do anything to piss of Riley; the scene of his attack on Gage was still fresh in his mind.

"What's going Jackson? Why are we going down here?" Jude followed him down the stairs; he shut the door when he mentioned to do so.  
"Because it makes it look like I'm not home, Gage is back and he's pissed as hell. He came here demanding to know where Riley and Annabell lived." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Jude. "I told him I wasn't sure where they moved to since Annabell said she didn't want to live in New Jersey where the fans would be worse. You know since they hate Annabell and Prue for breaking up the band even though we aren't broken up."  
"We have to tell Brody and Riley. They have to protect the girls, mostly Annabell since somehow he wants her blood more. But at the same time he wants Prue, we can't just not tell." Jude watched as Jackson paced wondering when the last time he ate was.  
"Yes we can and we will, Gage is our friend and we got to help him." Jude got confused right there.  
"Wait help Gage?" Jackson stopped and looked at Jude like he was stupid.  
"Yes help Gage, he needs us. He came over and he started talking to me today. He's insane; I don't know how many people he has killed or how many more he's going to kill."  
"Okay, I thought you meant help him kill Annabell and Prue." Jude felt shamed for thinking of his friend like that.  
"NO MAN! Annabell and Prue are like sisters to me. We got to save them and help Gage get back to normal." Jackson shook his head and smiled at Jude.  
"You know this all started when he drank that red heads blood." Jude said not noticing he said something very important.

He stood outside their house, just watching. She was moving running through the living room and he was chasing her, both with crazy smiles on their faces. The man finally caught his wife; he swung her in the air Gage could hear her laugh from the tree he was sitting in. He gridded his teeth together making a sickening noise; this wasn't what he wanted to see. He wanted them looking over their shoulders watching for him, they should be terrified.

He jumped out of the tree as the man pulled his wife towards him and crashed his lips to hers, running his hands up her back and to her twisting the red silky curls between his fingers. The wife wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, Gage kept walking forward. The couple stopped as Gage stepped on a twig, their heads swung to the window and there stood Gage in the middle of their front yard with an evil like grin on his face.

Annabell let out a terrified scream and clutched on to Riley's arm.

"That's more like it." Gage said before crashing through their front window.


	12. The World Is Ugly

The World Is Ugly

Annabell took off running out of the living room as Gage jumped through the window showering the room with glass shards. He grabbed Riley by the shirt and threw his body against the wall holding him there.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE, TELL ME!" He brought Riley forward and slammed him back into the wall again. Riley's head snapped forward and then back creating a large hole in Annabell's freshly painted walls.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Riley screamed into Gage's face as he grabbed his wrist and tried to push them away from his shirt, but Gage' fist just got tighter.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE WAS MINE! HER BLOOD WAS MINE!" He growled and came forward attaching his teeth to Riley's neck. He bit down as Riley let out a terrifying, pain filled scream straight out of a horror movie.

Annabell was upstairs in their bedroom pushing whatever she could in front of the door, but she didn't want to be up here hiding like a coward. She wanted to be down there saving Riley from the pain she was scared he was going to go through. When she heard the scream she had to fight herself from moving all the items she had already moved and going after Gage. But she remembered a memory from not that long ago, her and Riley laying on the floor in a pile of blankets, their first night in the new house.

_Riley gently pushed the curls out of Annabell's face and pressed his lips on to her forehead. They were laying there under he didn't know how many blankets. He was happy, really happy and by the smile on Annabell's face she was just as happy as him. He finally was able to call her his wife and love her like a husband should. Every night, gently and lovingly, but there was something still nagging at him; maybe it was the scars still so clear on his wife's face. He would stare at them sometimes without even noticing it, until she would slowly raise her hand to hide them from view. That's when he was finally able to tear his eyes away from them._

_He felt like those scares were his fault, he should have been watching her, protecting her. Instead, the evil bastard Gage got to her and scared her half to death. He had thanked Jackson a thousand times, but each time Jackson just said he would have felt guilty watching that and not doing anything about it. _

"_What are you thinking about baby?" He looked down at Annabell who was wrapped in his arms, her naked body covered by the blankets.  
"Will you promise me something," her face clouded with worried, but she slowly nodded her head and he hugged her tighter to his side. "Promise me that if Gage ever comes back, and he's back to hurt us. That you will run up here and push everything in front of the door. No matter what is happening to me downstairs, no matter what you hear. Then if you hear him come up the stairs, I want you to crawl out that window and run to Jackson, Jude, or Prue and Brody. Don't stop to see if I'm ok or if it's me coming up the stairs, just run." _

"_Riley, I…" She sat up hugging the sheet to her chest, she was scared._

"_Just promise me Annabell." He sat up to and looked her straight in the eyes, her eyes swelled up with tears, but she nodded. "Say it out loud."_

"_I promise to run, no matter what." She started crying then and threw her body into Riley's chest. He rubbed her back and cried softly into her hair. _

Remembering this now caused Annabell a great pain, she felt like she was breaking in half. The half wanted to keep her promise and run, but the other wanted to run downstairs and protect Riley from the evil monster that was now in her home. She pushed the last piece of furniture against the door and then sat on top of it waiting for the footsteps on the stairs, her signal to run for it.

Downstairs, Gage spit the piece of Riley on the floor; he brought him away from the wall and threw him to the floor. He got down and pressed him down to the floor with his knees. His hands were around Riley's neck as he bit off another piece, Riley let out another scream, even though he tried to stop it, he knew Annabell was upstairs listening to all of this.

"Come on Riley, I know you don't want these scars. These scars that cover my body, THE FUCKING SCARS YOU LEFT ME!" He screamed at Riley before taking a chunk of out of his arm, Riley squirmed and fought under Gage, not knowing how he got so strong in such a short amount of time.  
"Gage please don't do this. Don't do this. Think about Brody. Think about your brother." Riley knew that Brody had been trying to get a hold of Gage over and over again with no luck.  
"My brother, what brother, I have no brother! He turned on me that night on the tour bus when that dumb bitch slit her wrist. You and her wasted all that sweet blood, saving none for me. It was sooo good Riley, it was like the richest wine there was. I would pay millions for that blood. Just a bottle, maybe two."

Gage smiled a sickening smile that made Riley's stomach turn. His eyes drifted to the ceiling right above him, the master bedroom, where Annabell was waiting to run. He wished he made her promise to run as soon as Gage showed signs of wanting revenge. He didn't know how long he could go through this pain, the pain of his body literately being torn apart bit by bit.

"Is she up there? Is she up there listening to you scream? Listening to you die, I hope she is, I hope she suffers before I make her suffer more. I don't care that there is no more blood left in that body, I will make it mine. I'll make it mine in the way only you should." A look of horror over came Riley's face as he figured out what Gage was talking about, "Yes dear Riley I'm going to rape your wife, but I think I'll take you up there so you can watch, so you can see the pain she's going to go through, listen to her scream while you can't do anything but watch. It was going to be good, the best sex I ever had."

Riley fought harder, angrier giving him strength, Gage smiled as Riley started to fight more. He stood up and pulled Riley up with him. Like he was nothing, but a rag doll he threw Riley into the wall, hard enough that his body sunk into the wall like it was nothing but foam. Gage simply walked over and pulled Riley out of the plaster like it was nothing, ripping off another body piece like it was nothing.

"You know what this is taking to long, let's speed this up." He smiled before tearing at Riley's body with his teeth like a mad man. Shredding him like paper, like his body was butter, easy to tear and easy to cut.

Riley's pain was released in one long scream, he screamed and screamed. Annabell upstairs covered her ears and cried staring at that window, wanting to run, knowing she should run, but couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. That's when she started to make her mistake, she jumped up and started tearing the furniture away from the door, and she was going to save Riley.

Riley stopped screaming, as soon as Gage stopped tearing. Gage nodded as he looked around at all the pieces of Riley on the floor, he dragged Riley like a dirty old blanket up the stairs. Riley grunted in pain every time his broken, ripped up body hit a wooden stair. He hopped Annabell was running, he hoped she was half way to help by now. He closed his eyes and prayed to the God he didn't even know would listen to him. He prayed for Annabell to be running, he prayed for Gage to snap out of whatever this was and return to the old Gage. He wanted the old Gage back, not this evil one, the man was focused on hurting him, well probably killing him and the only women he has ever loved.

Annabell wasn't listening; there was only one more piece to move. She shoved it aside and torn open the door, but there was Gage with a smile on his face, a smile she only seen in horror movies, always on the villain as he went in for a kill.

"Well, well we meet again. How are you Annabell? You good? You great? You SCARED!" He screamed the last word in her face; she screamed and went running for the window.

Gage smiled and threw Riley into the wall; he knew the man couldn't move he hardly had any legs to stand on. He ran after Annabell pulling her body back through the window she was half way through. He flung her hard into the floor behind him, splintering the floor. She screamed in pain and he knelt down and straddled her. A knee on each side of her body, he lowered himself down to her throat and sniffed her jaw line. She whimpered she had yet to see Riley pushing himself up off the floor so that he was sitting up. When her eyes found his she screamed, for the man in front of her was not her husband.

There were large, gaping holes all over his body, his face, his arms; his legs were barely even there. That's when she realized that, that was done on purpose. Gage had made it so Riley couldn't run whatever Gage decided to do to her now, Riley had to watch. This made her cry even more and Riley pleaded with his eyes, his mouth was half gone, there was no way he could say anything to her.

"LOOK AT ME!" She hurried to look at him, he was glaring down at her, his eyes she noticed were not his normal color, they were a black so deep she was lost in them. Something had happened to him, something very horrible and bad. "That's better, so much better. I can see the fear in your eyes you realizing that something bad is about to happen, you're going to wish that you never came back stage that night. You're going to wish that maybe you would have died long ago by the abusive boyfriend that wanted to kill you so long ago, isn't that why you ran away from home? Isn't that why you were going to leave Riley? You were afraid to return to where it all happened."

Annabell froze; she hadn't even told Riley about the two boys that she and Prue had been with before they went to England to follow the black parade tour. The two boys that bruised and beaten both of them, the ones that caused them to run away from everything they knew and loved, the two boys that brought them Riley and Brody, but also Gage.

"How did you…" She started to ask, but her question was stopped by a pain in her shoulder, she screamed and thrashed her body around under Gage's. He sat up with a piece of her shoulder in his mouth, he spit it out and it landed by Riley's hand.

Riley looked down at the piece of Annabell, he couldn't believe what he was watching, and he couldn't believe that he couldn't do anything about it but sit there and watch. It killed him inside; it caused him more pain than Gage's venom on his skin had. He hated this, he hated himself. He hated the truth that Gage just uttered about Annabell's past, so clearly made true by the look of terror on Annabell's face as he said each word about the man that caused her pain.

"I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS DAMMIT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M SICK OF WAITING! I'M FINSHING THIS NOW!" She screamed as his hand ripped away her pants and he began to work on his, he used his other hand to push down on Annabell's mouth and muffle her screams.

There was nothing she could do now.


	13. Venom

Venom

Riley couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he had to watch. Annabell was thrashing wildly as Gage struggled to keep his hand over her mouth and pull his pants off at the same time. There was no way he was actually going to do this, he wasn't that evil. But looking at his own body Riley knew that the old Gage he knew was long gone the monster that was lowering himself onto his wife, making him watch as the new Gage. A monster, an evil fucking monster that he wanted nothing more than to just kill. Rip off his head and burn the body. Burn it until there was just ashes left, nothing but smoking ashes.

Gage had done a good job when it came to him not being able to do anything, his body was ruined. His legs were almost completely gone, making it so he could barely walk. His hands were still good, but his upper arm muscle was useless, Gage had removed those too. But he knew he couldn't give up, he couldn't just sit here and let his wife be broken. She wouldn't make it after this; she wouldn't be able to forget this nightmare.

Annabell was thinking along the same lines, if she let Gage do this to her then she would never be able to forget, she didn't even know if she would be able to ever let Riley touch her in a passionate way again. Her mouth was covered, her body now pinned fully under his, and she moved her eyes over to Riley who was staring at her with tears running down his ruined cheeks. Her spirit was ruined when she realized that Riley couldn't save her from this, he couldn't stop this. He was too weak, too damaged.

"I'm going to move my hand, but if you scream I will be sure to make this much worse than it could be got that?" Gage whispered this to her pressing his lips against her ear. She had no choice, but to nod.

Gage removed his hand and ran both of his hands down her sides; he stopped at the end of her shirt and without a second thought ripped it up the middle. He kissed her collarbone and bit down hard on her skin drawing forward blood from last night when her and Riley went dancing at a crowd nightclub and fed. He licked it up and smiled at the fact that it still had that sweet tangy taste of her blood before the change, he sucked a little more not realizing that as he did this, it was changing him.

Annabell eyes began to lose focus as Gage drank more and more of her blood, everything started to get fuzzy and colors started to bleed together. She was losing feeling in her body and her grip with reality. She kept hearing Prue's laughs even though she was nowhere near her; she felt Riley's kisses on the back of her neck as she lay in bed with him. She heard Ray complain about how his favorite t-shirt still smelled like peanut butter.

She started to laugh and smile, but it hit her that she shouldn't be doing this, that this wasn't the time for laughing or smiling. She was going to be raped after Gage was done drinking her blood and Riley was going to have to watch. She moved her head to look at Riley as Gage continued to drink her blood. Riley's face was mask of terror and that's when she realized something was horribly wrong. Riley started to throw his body around trying to get to her; he used his broken arms pulling himself to her, grunting in pain with each pull. The whole time he was trying to scream out at Gage, trying to scream so loud but his broken mouth wouldn't let him.

Gage was in heaven, the rich sweet vampire blood rushed down his throat and through his veins so quickly that it was insane, but he realized that something wasn't right. His body seemed to grow, to heal even though he never noticed that something was wrong with it in the first place. But he started to feel less angry as each mouth full of blood went down his throat. That's when he put all of this together.

He had no blood in his system. He didn't understand why, ever since he drank the red heads blood he felt like he never had to drink again. He knew that something went wrong, something was wrong that very second. He felt a hand on his shoulder trying to push him off he raised his eyes and saw Riley.

That's when it hit him and pushed himself away from Annabell and looked down at her. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed, and venom was the only liquid coming out of the bites in her neck now.

"NO! NO! NO!" Gage screamed, he didn't know why he done this, he didn't even remember doing it. But he did, he could taste her blood on his lips, he could see his teeth marks on her shoulder where he took a part of her shoulder, "God, no, no, no, no."

Riley gathered his dead wife in his broken arms; this couldn't be good bye he thought over and over again.


	14. The Ghost of You

The Ghost of You

There was pain, but now she felt nothing. She wondered what had happened, she wondered where she was. She wished she could open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. Really everything felt heavy. Suddenly she felt something on her hand; she moved her fingers trying to figure out what the mysterious weight was.

"Open your eyes Annabell." A voice, she only heard in her dreams, spoke into her ear. "Open them now, you know you want to."  
"Matty?" She spoke her best guy's friend's name. He had passed just a few months before her and Prue had taken off four Europe.  
"You know it pretty girl, now open those puppy eyes and let me see them." He laughed, she had missed the sound. She opened her eyes; they no longer felt so heavy.

There was that face, her best friend who had suddenly died in a car accident. He smiled and slowly helped her up. Looking around she noticed that she was in their spot, a clearing the woods where she used to live. She remembered this place because it was where she came to cry when she found out about Matty and his accident. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her towards the couch they had dragged out there one summer. He sat down and she sat down next to him, not able to take her eyes off his face.

He looked like he did the day she last saw him. His brown messy hair falling across his bright blue eyes, his freckles were still in place and his red lips hadn't faded like they did in his coffin. She reached out and touched his cheek, the blood rushed to them and she laughed through her tears.

"Old habits never die." He said laughing; before he had died when ever she had touched him his cheeks flamed red.  
"All the old habits that I've missed very much since you left me." He reached out and wiped her tears.  
"I didn't leave you." She knew he wasn't lying, in a way she always knew he was there, watching over her making sure she was safe. She could feel his disappoint when she let that boy smack her around and beat her.

Matty had just come out of the closet before he died, his parents accepted him and he was finally able to show people how much he was in love. After Matty died, his boyfriend left town and hadn't been back. Annabell hadn't talked to him since. No one has, he wanted no memory of the love he lost.

"I'm sorry that I haven't tried to talk to Ben, or find him. It hurt too much to even look at his face and see how sad it was. We all missed you and your parents were a mess, they've tried to find him." Annabell suddenly felt guilty and small under Matty's gaze, even though he was looking at her with all the love he had ever looked at her with before.  
"Annabell, do you know why you're here?" He reached out and clasped her small hand in his. His fingers were callused from all the years of guitar playing.  
"I'm dead." Suddenly all the memories came rushing back, Gage biting her and sucking her blood as she watched the tore up Riley crying just a few feet away from her unable to save her. "Oh Riley, my love, I'm so sorry."  
"You have a big decision to make my little Bug, you can go back and live, but forever be connected to the life of the dead. Or you can stay here and die peacefully."  
"What do you mean by being connected to the life of the dead? I'm a vampire, I'm already dead really." She was confused, but the sadness in Matty's showed her she really didn't know all that she thought she did.  
"Yes in a way you are dead, but you're still alive. If you choose to live and go back, you'll see things and feel things. You'll see the ghost of the ones that don't cross; they will haunt you until you figure out what's wrong with them. Fix what went wrong in the lives that made them die, fix someone's life that was ruined by the person's death. Do you understand what I am saying?" He looked at her, his eyes begging to her to understand.  
"If I go back, I'll still have one foot in this life, the death world. I'll have to spend my life helping the ghosts that find me and fix what went wrong?" She wasn't confused anymore, but she wanted to go back, she would take anything to go back.  
"Yes, but there is more. Much more." He stood and began to pace in front of the couch. "You won't be the same either; you'll be able to do things that no other vampire can do." There won't always be good ghost Annabell, you'll have ghost that want to harm you or use you to harm others that they think should be punished. You have to try your hardest to only help the good, do you understand me? Only help the good!" He had grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her hard.  
"MATTY!" She screamed and he stopped, he was shaking and she understood that he was truly scared for her.  
"Are these ghosts really that bad?" He could barely speak, he just nodded, "I want to go back Matty, there are lives I can help and there is Riley. I just now found him, I can't give him up. I LOVE him, with everything that I am. Please Matty, I want to go back."  
"Alright, but please just be careful, don't trust every ghost you try to help. Please?" He reached of up and cupped her face lightly in his hands, she looked him straight in the eye and made the promise.  
"I promise." She kissed his forehead just like she always used to and he let go of her face, suddenly things began to fade.

She began to panic, she didn't want to leave right that moment, and she wasn't done talking to Matty. She wanted to tell him everything about Riley and the rest of the guys from the band. He had been a fan too when he was still alive. She watched as his head fell to his chest and his shoulders began to shake from his sobs. She reached out to him, just to hold him, but her hands had begun to fade. Her whole body was beginning to fade.

"MATTY!" She screamed out to him, but it just made his sobs worse. She didn't say anything else, she just let her body fade and let the clearing around her disappear.

Riley was still clutching on to Annabell's dead body, Gage was simply watching him not sure what to do or what to say. He knew that Riley wouldn't want him to say anything, he was pretty sure he was hated more now than he was before. He stared closely at Annabell's face trying to remember one moment from before when he didn't want to suck her blood or kill her. Suddenly her eyes began to move under her eyelids. He thought it was just a trick of light, until her eyes opened. Her brown eyes stared at Gage sending a shiver down his spine, something was different about her.

She sat up out of Riley's arms, but swayed, she needed blood badly. She kept her eyes on Gage, even though Riley was trying to call out to her. Gage like he was under a trace came towards her bending his neck exposing his throat. She smiled and quickly bit down, to quickly that it snapped Gage out of his trace, and he began to fight her. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away, but weakness took over his body and his hands became limp, but before Annabell could kill him, she let him drop.

"I just wanted enough blood to live, unlike you left me you dirty fucking bastard." The voice come from her mouth wasn't her own. It was deep and evil, a voice you never thought to hear coming from a small girl like her. She pushed herself up off the floor and walked over to her husband. "Honey, it's time to put you back together, I'll be right back with the rest of you."

She walked down the stairs with a walk she didn't have before, her body was held tight, her shoulders straight back. Gage shook with fear at whatever Annabell had become, he was weak with hunger now that there was no more blood in him and he feared that he would go back to what he was before. But his body had flushed out the bad with Annabell's blood, but was still mixed in. Riley was sitting there in shock, waiting for Annabell to come back, the voice that spoke to him wasn't the one of the wife he loved he so much.

While the guy's were upstairs thinking of what might happen, Annabell was piling the pieces of Riley into a blanket to take upstairs. She turned and let out a gasp, her first ghost was standing in front of her. The ghost was a girl, her hair was messed up and her clothes were torn. Her neck had what looked died blood smeared around two holes in her neck. Her hair was a flaming red and long, Annabell tried to remember something about a red haired girl, but her thoughts were taken over by the girl's when her ghost hand touch her arm.

"Help me kill him." She snarled.


	15. I'm Not Okay I promise

I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

Annabell stared at the ghost for what seemed like only seconds before she felt an exploding pain coming from her temple, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, willing the pain away. Spasms racked her body and she flew face down onto the floor, her body shaking. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, but she knew it was connected to the ghost. Suddenly the pain faded and everything stopped, she laid there breathing heavily. She had no reason to breathe this way, her vampire body didn't need the air, but of course old human habits die hard.

She sat up suddenly, but she wasn't the one to will her body to do this, she searched around the room for the ghost until suddenly she stood without willing her legs to do so.

_I'm here Annabell.  
"_Where are you?" She spun around thinking the ghost was standing right behind her, but there was nothing but the broken room.  
_In your head Annabell, in your body, sorry for the pain, but it was necessary to get what I need. I need you to kill the man that killed me. A man you hate more than anything in the world, do this for me and maybe I'll leave your body, but for now it's mine.  
_"No! This isn't right; I was warned about your kind. The bad ghosts wanting to use me for bad instead of good, I won't let this happen to me. Not now, not ever." She spoke aloud, to no one expect for the girl in her head and she began to think she was crazy.  
_Then stop talking out loud, I can hear what you say when you think it, we can have our own little conversations right inside your mind, won't that be lovely?  
__**No I don't like this Matty warned me; I'm not supposed to help you! GET OUT OF MY BODY! **_

She fought with all her might to get the ghost out of her body, but she had no idea how to, suddenly the ghost threw her body to the ground making her crash into the already broken coffee table, a large piece of glass cut her arm and she hissed as Gage's blood began to seep from the cut.

_Now listen, I control your body and I can make you go through a lot of pain until you finally listen to me. I'll even make you harm the ones you love. You will listen to me and you will do as I say starting now, finish picking up the pieces and return upstairs. Act normal or I will make you regret it._

She did as she was told gently pushing herself off the ground and finished picking up the many pieces of Riley that was scattered all over the house. Once she had them all together she carried them upstairs and kept her emotions hidden. Riley didn't know what was going on; he didn't need to know she had a homicidal ghost taking over her body.

Gage and Riley were still in the places they were before she left; they both glanced up at Annabell as she walked into the room. Both noticed that whatever had changed about her when she "died" was still there. The haunted look in her eyes and the way she carried herself, like she was the strongest one in the room. At the moment no one doubted it, she dropped to her knees beside Riley and dropped the pieces to the ground.

_Look at him sitting over there like he's all innocent and he was the wronged one. He nearly killed you and he took life away from me. It's taking all the power in me not to reach over there and just strangle him. Take life away from him like he did me.  
__**Your blood is what turned him evil, I admit I was terrified of him, but there is something about him now. Something strange, I want my revenge yes, he had me running from him for the longest time, checking over my shoulder every time we were out of the house, endless nightmares…  
**__Then take your revenge Annabell! I can help you!  
__**Don't mean you'll force me?**_

The ghost didn't answer her back, slowly Annabell placed the pieces of Riley were they needed to be, she tried not to flinch every time a piece fused itself back to the body, and finally she came to the last pieces which was his face. His smile was back, but there was scars covering every inch of his body, she hated them. It made her hands ball into fist and her rage towards Gage surfaced stronger than before, she was overcome with it. She wanted to kill and ripe him apart, the sudden feeling of this scared her.

_This is our rage, mixed together. __**  
I don't like this, it's not normal, not for me.  
**__Get used to it; it's going to be around until you help me kill him!_

"Baby are you okay?" That honey sweet voice reached her ears and she raised her eyes to look into Riley's, he stared back his eyes sad for what he saw, "What happened to you, and you're not the same."

She turned away from him, her eyes catching Gage's, no she would never be the same again.


End file.
